When you smile
by WolfChild111
Summary: He would always smile when she walked into the room. I was the only one who noticed though, it was only ever a slight twitch of the lips but it was there. This waif of a girl seemed able to hold my cousins attention for more than a cursory glance. I could see why though. A one shot that had to be written. Read to find out what happens :) Mori/OC


Hello all. I hope you like this.

Disclaimer: I do not own OHSHC in any way, shape or form.

Claimer: Emiko Hatami

_Italics_ indicate words spoken through action. **Bold** is unison.

0o0o0oo0o0oo0o0o0

Hunny's POV

He would always smile when she walked into the room. I was the only one who noticed though, it was only ever a slight twitch of the lips but it was there. This waif of a girl seemed able to hold my cousins attention for more than a cursory glance. I could see the reason why though. She was beautiful; it just wasn't obvious at first.

She was small, shorter than me, with white blonde hair and ice blue eyes. She appeared cold and fragile, until she smiled, and then her warmth filled the room. Every day for three months she sat with us and never said a word. The other girls would giggle at my cuteness and sigh at my interactions with Takashi but she just sipped her tea and smiled, content, as if she wouldn't dream of being anywhere else. It was an arrangement we were most fond of. She would greet the other hosts when they passed, just a smile and an incline of the head but it was enough. Soon they grew fond of her too.

Then one day, one of our new customers said, "you know, I don't think I've ever heard you speak Hatami-sama, why is that?" She just smiles and shrugs her shoulders. "Oh come on, say something." She is silent. "Don't be shy, we're all friends here. I'm sure Mori-sempai and Hani-sempai, would love to hear your voice." Emi's smile dropped slightly but she said nothing. "Don't be sad Emi-Chan; it's not your fault." "But don't you think it's rude, Hani-sempai, for her to request you and not talk to you?"

Emi's smile left completely and she dropped her head, her eyes taking on a pained expression. "That's quite rude of you to say Miwata-sama," Kyoya butted in, "considering Emi-kun's condition." The guest appeared puzzled, "what condition Ootori-san?" Kyoya glanced at Emi who nodded slightly. "Ah, I forget you are new to Ouran, Miwata-sama otherwise you would know that Emi-kun is incapable of speech."

The girl looked shocked and went bright red. She turned to Emi and bowed her head, "Gomenasai Hatami-sama. Please forgive me, I had no idea." "No, but you were aware of her familiarity with Hani and Mori-sempai and wished to embarrass her," Kyoya smirked. "I'm afraid I'm going to have to ask you to leave." She looked up at Kyoya, "what! Why?"

Kyoya explained. "Emi-kun is a long-time friend of the host club and I believe I speak for all of us when I say we do not want to entertain ladies who would wish her ill. If she wants you to leave then I must insist you do so." Emi watched this with smiling eyes. She was about to indicate that she wanted the girl to stay when, "how can she tell you when she is incapable of even saying her own name!"

My gaze darkened, Takashi frowned and Kyoya's glasses flashed. "Leave," Takashi stated. "And don't. Come. Back." I added as Kyoya gestured to the door. The girl stood and walked to the door, "Fine. I'll leave. But only because I don't want to stay here with a freak like her." Takashi stood in anger and the girl fled, frightened for her life.

The twins and Tamaki wandered over having observed the scene from afar. "**What happened**," the twins asked. "That girl insulted Emi," I growled and the twins went straight to her side. "Are you alright Emi-kun?" asked Kaoru, "Do you want us to make her sorry?" Hikaru asked. They looked angry and concerned. She smiled at them, wiped her eyes and then showed them all her dry hands. _See, no tears, she didn't hurt me_, she was saying. Takashi walked to her and crouched down. _Are you sure you're alright? _She touched his shoulder and smiled, _I'm fine, no need to worry._

Then she caught sight of Tamaki and Kyoya muttering. She clapped once to get their attention and gave them a look that said _what are you plotting?_ "We're seeing that she gets expelled." Kyoya stated and she shook her head violently. "It sounds drastic I know but Miwata-sama comes from a very wealthy family. She'll be able to get by quite easily at another school." Emi looked distraught, _she was upset,_ she signed, _she didn't know what she was saying_. "Emi," Tamaki began, "you are our friend. The guests all come second to you. And if they try and hurt you then we don't want them in the host club or even in this school. Bullying will not be tolerated, especially towards you."

She gave us all a soft smile, her eyes tearing slightly, before she took a breath and glared at Kyoya. _I understand, I don't approve but I know I won't be able to change your minds. _"True," I muttered, "**no one insults our Emi-Chan!**" The twins chanted, making her smile. She looked at Kyoya, _do what you must_, she signed before turning to Takashi. _I really am alright_ she signed and gave him a hug, _but thank you for worrying. _He returned it and pulled back with a "you're welcome," and a small smile.

Sorry if it's slightly confusing. I puzzled me too but it wanted to be written and I am nothing but a slave to my muse. I hope you like. I'm thinking of it being a two shot or multi-chappi but I need people to take interest first, hint hint . Review with comments and queries, I love hearing from you. Wolfie xxx


End file.
